


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by xbecky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Endgame, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Love, Love Confession, One Shot, Romance, Scotland, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Vision dies, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: Wanda relives her favourite memory of Vision as the love of her life is taken away from her. Takes place at the end of Avengers Infinity War.





	I loved and I loved and I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains HUGE Infinity War spoilers.

He lay there like a doll over the grass, his limbs at awkward angles and his head held in such a way which told her he could not be sleeping. His body, which was once the centre of her universe, lay an abandoned shell. She would never hear his voice again, she would never feel his soft touch. The only person she loved was gone forever.

\----------------

Wanda studied her reflection in the oval mirror. She wore a long red gown made of soft silk fabric. The dress flattered her very much so. The neckline was low cut and hugged her figure. A sliver of moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating her dress and igniting the bedroom in which she stood. It was a cloudless night and the sky was freckled with stars.

'Vis?' She says, hoping for his attention.

However, she found when she looked at him, that she already had it. He was staring at her. She could feel the warmth of his gaze, which held an overwhelming sense of wistfulness and desire. Vision was looking at her so intently as if he could see into her soul. Wanda was all he could see and nothing else. He smiles and spots of gold dance in his irises.

'Can you help?' She speaks again, this time shyly. She is conscious of his intense gaze and she wonders just how long he has been staring. She holds out the straps of her dress in which she was struggling to tie around her neck.

'Of course,' he says from where he was sitting on the bed. He clears his throat as he approaches her. 

She doesn't hear his footsteps, but she knows he is there. Whenever Vis was close to her, she felt this heat radiating from him. It felt as if an electric current passed through her which stirred the butterflies in her stomach. Was it because of their powers that connected them? Or was it something else? He ties her dress with ease. The softness of his hand brushing her neck as he did, leaving sparks of static dancing over her skin.

'How do I look?' She asks him, looking at him uncertainly through the mirror.

'Perfection. Red has always been your colour.' Vision says softly.

Her cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour contrasting with her ivory skin. She looks away, searching for a distraction. The wind blew through the open window and the stars burned with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light.

'God, I love you.'

She doesn't move. She doesn't dare breathe. She stands frozen to the spot. She could feel her heart pounding into her chest and the hairs on her arms stand to attention. She turns to see him and their eyes meet. His eyes are so different in moments like these, softer than she thought his eyes were capable of being. In his eyes were his humanity.

'What did you say?' She asks breathlessly.

'I love you.' His breath caresses her skin and she is suddenly overwhelmed with his sweet scent. 'I didn't think it was possible for me,' he touches the mind stone as he says this. 'I'm not human, yet I can feel the strongest, most powerful human emotion that there is.'

He then holds her face between his hands. In his embrace, she feels that there is nothing out there to fear.

'All that I am, I'm nothing if I'm not with you. I would defend you with my life, even if the odds were insurmountable. I would die for you, if you can call it that. My universe began and ends with you Wanda. I love you.'  He looks uncertainly at her as he studies her expression. Every ounce of breath was taken from her lungs and floated into the air like midnight smoke.

She places her hands over his as he cradles her face. Wanda doesn't know quite what to say. She is finding it hard to articulate in words how exactly she feels for Vision. The truth is, he is the spark to her flame. He is the one to keep her burning, when her light should have been extinguished long, long ago.

'And I love you... so much,' she whispers.

He exhales a sigh of relief and rests his forehead to hers. He looks into her eyes, which are suddenly glowing red, reminding Vision so much of a setting sun. He gently leans in and kisses her warm lips. It is magic, the way his lips connect with hers. The caress of his lips are softer than she could have imagined as she opens her mouth with a low moan. The kiss obliterates Vision's every thought and he has no wish for the kiss to end.

'Wanda,' he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them.

She smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasps her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful a one. He kisses her tenderly but also passionately. Regretfully, she pulls away. Only to say,

'Let's not go out tonight.'

He chuckles picking her up and carries her towards the bed, her dress lay forgotten on the floor.

\---------------------

That was the first night he had told her he loved her. The first night they had shared together. It wasn't a surprise to Wanda to relive this moment in her last. Her parents, her brother and now her lover... She loved and she loved and she lost them all. Her grief was like waves of an ocean, ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water was calm and sometimes it was overwhelming. Losing Vision caused it to become a tidal wave and she was drowning. It didn't matter how hard she kicked to the surface or how hard she fought to breathe. It was all to no avail. She was sinking down into a dark abyss.

Was love really worth it?

_No,_ she thought, _it wasn't... because life without Vision, was no life at all._

Her mind calls out for him, but the connection is gone.... Sadness flows through her veins and deadens her mind.

She welcomed the end when it came. It was a relief to the never ending pain that was her life. Sitting next to Vision's corpse, tears falling down her cheeks she felt numb. There was a tingling sensation that started at her feet and grew to the rest of her body. She breathed in the summer air one last time.

And then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Romanogers or Clintasha shipper please feel free to check out my other Fanfictions.Thanks for reading!


End file.
